


It's About Time

by Ariyana



Series: BloodRayne Crossovers [12]
Category: BloodRayne (Video Games), Hellsing, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: Community: 5trueloves, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Multiple Crossovers, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: Seras finally gets the forbidden fruit of her dreams. [BloodRayne/Hellsing/LXG Crossover]





	It's About Time

**Fandom:** BloodRayne, LXG: Movie and Hellsing  
 **Title:** It's About Time  
 **Author/Artist:** Ariyana  
 **Theme:** #4 80s Music  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Rayne/Mina/Seras  
 **Rating:** [17+] Adult Content  
 **Disclaimer/claimer:** I do not own BloodRayne or LXG. No copyright infringement is intended. This is written for pure entertainment reasons, no money is being made.  
 **Notes:** This story is a follow up to my stories **Trap** and **Lustful Dreams**. I would suggest reading those fics first to understand the characterizations and references in this fic. This story contains explicit female/female/female sex. It is my first time writing hardcore Yuri/Femme-slash, so please be gentle. This fic is dedicated to [](http://kelles.livejournal.com/profile)[**kelles**](http://kelles.livejournal.com/). It is a very late birthday fic but I also made it work for [](http://5trueloves.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://5trueloves.livejournal.com/)**5trueloves** as well. I hope you like it, Kelles.  
 **Summary:** Seras finally gets the forbidden fruit of her dreams.  
  
  
  
Seras Victoria found herself in a dark nightclub surrounded by dancing mortals and loud music. The smell of sweat in the air mixed with the lingering smoke assaulted her sensitive nose. She had never been into nightclubs when she was living and now as a vampire she still didn't care for them. The sounds of Frankie Goes to Hollywood's Relax song began blaring through the speaker. Seras grimaced; she hated that blasted song. Turning her attention to the mission at hand, Seras slowly scanned the club letting her vampiric eyes absorb every detail around her.   
  
She couldn't afford to blow this new surveillance mission after what had happened with the dhampir. Though later it turned out that dhampir was connected and had immunity from both Hellsing and local authorities, still Alucard hadn't been too pleased with her performance. Speaking of Alucard, he was paying closer attention to her these days. It made her feel all the guiltier for the vivid dreams she had been having. It's not like she wanted to be attracted to any of Alucard's past conquests.  
  
Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder causing her to jump. She hadn't sensed anyone approaching her. She spun around quickly to face a certain smiling dhampir. Seras instantly tensed. What was she doing there?  
  
"Have any pleasant dreams lately?" Rayne asked coyly.  
  
Seras flushed as she quickly fumbled around in her pocket for her cell phone; Rayne's presence would certainly jeopardize her mission. She pulled out her phone only to have her arm grabbed from behind and her phone taken away. The way her skin tingled under the cold touch of the latest arrival only meant one thing. Seras slightly turned her head to look into the cold blue eyes of Mina Harker. Things were not looking good for her.  
  
"They're letting you out unsupervised? They must have a great deal of faith in you."  
  
Seras pulled her arm away and moved back to face both women. She considered whether or not to alert Alucard mentally but the looks that Mina and Rayne gave her spoke volumes. Both women would just vanish before he arrived. Seras really wish that she hadn't gotten caught in the cat and mouse game they were playing with Alucard. Especially since she dreaded the day they would be caught and dealt with by Alucard.  
  
"Look, I don't know why you two insist on playing games with Alucard but I wish you would leave me out of it."  
  
"Really? But you seem so responsive when we visit your dreams," Rayne said, smirking.  
  
Seras' eyes widened at the mention of her dreams again, but before she could respond Mina had her by the shoulders. "Come with us, Seras," she whispered seductively.  
  
Rayne held out her hand to the young vampire. Seras stared at it, unsure of what to do. A part of her hoped she was just dreaming that she was stuck in a tacky nightclub, cornered by Rayne and Mina while stupid 80's music blared in the background. She felt Mina's lips softly brush against her ear. A quivering sensation rippled through her body within seconds. Rayne's outstretched hand was becoming more inviting with each passing moment. She couldn't deny that deep down she wanted this to happen. All those dreams had left her so frustrated and a deep yearning for their attention silently gnawed at her. Finally Seras' resolve shattered as she took hold of Rayne's hand. Everything instantly became surreal as Rayne lead her away. She wasn't sure where they were leading her but she couldn't resist their allure any longer.   
  
The sound of the music faded away as they exited the club. Suddenly with her free hand, Seras grabbed Rayne's wrist, stopping the elder woman in her tracks. If this was real she wanted to put it to the test. She had to know if she had some measure of control. Seras swiftly closed the gap between them by pulling Rayne into a kiss. She knew it wasn't a dream when she felt the other woman's soft lips that surprisingly tasted of strawberries and alcohol rather than blood. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt Mina's hand run down her arm to her hand, finally grasping her palm. Seras and Rayne separated as she turned her attention to the elder vampire. Mina's mesmerizing gaze encouraged her to continue following their lead.  
 **  
X  
  
X  
  
X  
**  
Things were moving so fast that Seras could barely comprehend what was happening to her. One moment she had been in a smoky nightclub and now she found herself in a darkened hotel room. Her eyes scanned the room, memorizing every detail of it. Someone was definitely living in the lap of luxury, she noted.  
  
"That is one advantage to being immortal. We tend to amass things over the years." Mina said, catching Seras by surprise.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
  
Mina merely stared at her. A look of pure fascination etched across her face.   
  
"What?" Seras asked, unable to withstand the scrutiny any longer.  
  
"Your eyes...why do they always stay red? Can't you control them?" Mina asked, moving closer to Seras.  
  
"I don't know what you mean. Alucard has red eyes too," Seras answered, stepping back from Mina.  
  
"Actually Alucard is a shape shifter. His eyes were green when we first met. He looked quite human to me." Mina stated in a low voice. "Changing your appearance to look more human is a simple task, yet you stay in your vampire form."  
  
Seras was locked in Mina's gaze. The deep blue eyes of the elder woman slowly began glowing red and her fangs began elongating. Mina's long reddish brown hair seemed thicker and more illustrious. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the dim light of the room and her crimson lips looked positively inviting. Seras watched the transformation in complete awe. Mina looked otherworldly to her vampiric eyes. She couldn't help but wonder what she looked like to normal human eyes.  
  
"Come to me, Seras," Mina beckoned.  
  
Her mind seemed to go blank at Mina's call. Seras simply nodded as she walked toward her seducer. Instinctively her hands move to unbutton the top collar of her blouse, exposing her neck to the other woman. Dropping her jacket to the ground in one fluid motion she moved into Mina's embrace. Their lips met in a delicate kiss that slowly deepened with each moment that passed. Seras softly moaned when she felt Mina's fingers finish unbuttoning her blouse. She closed her eyes as Mina placed tender kisses down her neck to her shoulders. Her blouse slid down to her elbows before she felt Mina's fangs bite down into her flesh. A small cry escaped her lips before the swoon over took her. Her body leaned further into Mina's body. After a few moments Mina pulled back and sensually licked her lips. Feeling eager for more pleasure, Seras forcefully pulled Mina into another deep kiss. The taste of her own blood encouraging her to plunder Mina's mouth.  
  
"She catches on quickly." Rayne stated playfully upon her entry into the room. Both Seras and Mina turned their attention toward the redheaded dhampir. "Mind if I join in?" Rayne asked walking toward both women. Seras grabbed a hold of Rayne's neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She quickly shrugged off her blouse before returning her attention to undressing Rayne. Shakily she unzipped the back of Rayne's leather bodice, pushing the straps off of her pale shoulders. She placed small kisses down Rayne's neck to her shoulders. She stiffened at feeling of Mina unfastening the latch of her bra and let out a small moan as Mina's smooth hands began molding her breast.  
  
Seras could feel her bloodlust building. Rising to a boil. Her fangs painfully began elongating; her mouth watered with anticipation watching Rayne let her bodice fall completely to the ground. Rayne and Mina pressed themselves closer to the young vampire, sandwiching her between them. Seras wrapped her arms around Rayne and bite into the soft supple flesh of her neck. Rayne's blood sent shock waves throughout Seras' body as it flowed into her mouth.   
  
After a few moments Rayne roughly grabbed Seras' hair pulling her back. Before Seras could regain her senses both Mina and Rayne bite into the flesh of her shoulders. She howled out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Her body shuddered with ripples of delight as they feed and finished undressing her. She was dripping wet by the time she felt Rayne's fingers brush through her curls. She tensed slightly but relaxed after a moment.  
  
"Already enjoying yourself I see," Rayne whispered in amusement.  
  
"Please...don't stop," Seras heard herself plead. She had so many dreams of this moment that she didn't want to think of the consequences. Her body craved more and would not allow her to think.  
  
Rayne smiled as she parted the younger vampire's wet folds and began slowly stroking her clitoris. Mina claimed Seras' lips again as Rayne began licking and sucking on Seras' nipples, while continuing to stroke her. Seras' panted and moaned as she felt Rayne bury two fingers inside her burning center. Instinctively Seras pumped her hips against Rayne's fingers. The pressure continued to build with every thrust of Rayne's fingers. She gasped when Rayne replaced her fingers with her tongue.   
  
"Oh yes..." Seras moaned.   
  
She leaned against Mina as Rayne thrust her tongue into her throbbing core. The tension kept building and building until it finally exploded. Mina held her steady until the waves of her orgasm subsided. The vivid dreams she had been having were nothing compared to the real thing. Coming to her senses, she spun around to face Mina. Hungrily she kissed the elder woman, ravaging her luscious mouth. Out of the three women Mina was the most dressed and Seras intended to rectify that quickly. Finally freeing Mina from the confines of her tight blouse. She let her tongue slide down Mina's neck in a sensuous line before biting down and drinking deeply. Seras could feel a new found strength flow through her veins. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. Pulling back she began kissing and sucking Mina's breast. Seras slightly fumbled as she unzipped the back of Mina's skirt. She wanted to please the elder woman but she was still inexperienced.  
  
"Don't worry we'll teach you," Rayne spoke inside her mind.  
  
Mina pulled Seras into another fiery kiss, while guiding her back toward the king-sized bed. Seras fell back into Rayne's arms, while still holding on to Mina. Rayne and Mina kissed each other before returning their attention back on Seras. She moaned as they caressed and kissed everywhere but where she ached. She cried out in pleasure as they nipped and bit at her skin, using just enough pressure to send shock waves straight to her center but not drawing blood. The ladies' teasing was driving her mad with frustration. Her body wanted satisfaction again but they were only giving her enough stimulation to keep her aroused not to orgasm.  
  
"Oh please..." she begged.  
  
"Please what?" Mina teased.  
  
"Please...I can't take it," Seras managed. Her body demanded gratification.  
  
"Tell me what you want," Rayne insisted.  
  
"I want...please...more," she begged, squirming with desire.  
  
She gasped as Rayne bit down on her nipple and began drawing blood at the same moment she felt Mina's fingers push inside her, while her mouth enclosed around her clitoris. The pleasure was intense as Mina stroked her with her fingers and tongue and Rayne feed from her breast. She grasped the covers feeling her nails rip through the fabric as she plummeted toward her climax. Her moaning became increasing louder with each passing moment. The intensity in which her orgasm slammed through her caused her to scream out in pure rapture. Her body continued to shake and spasm while coming down off the high of a mind-blowing orgasm. If this was wrong, she didn't really care. This was the first time she had ever felt so alive. All her senses still tingled.  
  
"Still with us Seras?" she heard Rayne ask.  
  
She opened her eyes to see Rayne and Mina looking down at her. Truly they were beautiful and after what she just experienced she could see why Alucard had been interested in them. Her former master had good taste. Although it seemed unlikely they would make up with him anytime soon. She couldn't say that bothered her anymore. Actually several things weren't bothering her anymore. She couldn't really remember what she had been worried about for some reason. She easily pushed the thought from her mind and returned her attention to her lovers. She owed them a debt and she intended to pay it.


End file.
